


Scrying an Undestined Love

by babychan



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychan/pseuds/babychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina wishes Ichabod never found out about his Destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrying an Undestined Love

Scrying an Undestined Love

Babychan

 

 

 

 

Katrina is well into her third month, living as the captive of, not one but two Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

 

She sits quietly at the modest table and carefully holds a cup of tea gently yet possessively in both her hands.

 

Over the many weeks of her captivity, she has grown used to the uncomfortable chair that she is no longer often tied to. So much in fact, that she now favors it, in comparison to the rest of the dilapidated furniture in this ancient and ill preserved mansion. 

 

As she sits and stares into the shallow depths of her cooling beverage, she listens to her son, the Horseman of War, and her ex-fiancée, the Horseman of Death, make plans for their next attack.

 

They no longer care that she can hear them. They, no—everyone— has dismissed her importance in this battle as merely a prize for Death and a burden for the Witnesses.

 

They think of her as weak despite knowing she is a powerful witch.

 

They assume her innocent because of her softly spoken words and delicate tears.

 

They never question why she is so pretty when she cries, as if she had no command over her tears and it is impossible for the contortions of true sorrow to ever grace her face.

 

They never wonder how she survived, over two-hundred years in purgatory, without drinking, eating and successfully fighting off Moloch, while still remaining sane.

 

They forsake their own experience in knowing she is an accomplished liar, a fraud, and in some respects even an adulteress.

 

But when she cries…

 

And when she earnestly breathes out that she committed these sins for their good, to protect them…

 

Because she loves them… 

 

Because she could think of no other way…

 

Well… the men do not question it.

 

Abraham, her sweet Jeremy and even her beloved Ichabod.

 

They trust her…

 

Her virtue…

 

Her tears..

 

Her “simple-minded” fragility…

 

They believe in it, implicitly.

 

Because she is a woman,

 

And they, as men, know far better than she ever could.

 

So the forgive her actions

 

Feel powerful in their belief of her delicate vulnerability

 

And dismiss her cunning.

 

So Katrina continues to sit at her table and only half listens to the plans of the men in the next room. As long as they do not put Jeremy in harms way, she does not really care about the tactics of their next campaign, for they will fail, as they always do.

 

As the Apocrypha foretells.

 

It always amuses her how they, the men in her life, pick and choose which prophesy to believe in.

 

How they twist and warp them to suit their purpose.

 

Unfortunately…

 

 She is no different.

 

For she, too, was blinded by her own desires and ambition.

 

As leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart she is a long lived being.

 

Though in truth, she was long lived before she became a witch.

 

Her mother was human, but claimed to have been raped by a demon during the eve of a blood moon.

 

As was the behavior of the time, the good people of her mother’s shire shunned her, attacked her and threatened to burn her at the stake for they feared the monster she housed in her body. So alone, in the wilderness, Katrina’s young mother gave birth, only to bleed out and leave her abandoned.

 

Fortunately, it was not her fate to die that day, and Katrina was rescued by another abandoned child who was a Halfling, as well.

 

For hundreds of years she and her adopted sister wandered the four corners of this world rescuing others like themselves. In time, they formed a coven—a Sisterhood— and they used their combined strength to fight and protect innocents from the demonic beasts, which so violently sired them.

 

In spite of the good they chose to do, they were still hated by the rest of the world and called witches.

 

However, it was not until Katrina met her own father, a high-ranking demonic solider of the apocalypse, did she find her true purpose.

 

He commanded her to join him and insisted that the reason she was conceived was to assist him in the destruction of this world.

 

Katrina refused and vowed that though she was born of sin and into sin, she was not evil, and she promised that she would not rest until she defeated him and those of his ilk.

 

Amused by her innocence, he laughed at her declaration as he stated, “Daughter, if that is your goal… then you shall have a very long life, but know this, those of Darkness will always be attracted to the Light, but we cannot survive its glory, so we must destroy it… or perish. So I will wait… until you learn this lesson, for you will be  a great weapon for me, indeed.”

 

When she proclaimed that she was not one of “Darkness” despite her blood and she would never help him, he laughed again, harmed her not and disappeared.

 

At the time, she felt too victorious, to question his retreat.

 

Years, later she refused to acknowledge the entire incident.

 

When she was no longer a child, but not yet a woman, Katrina had seen her father’s demonic army and his generals, the Four Horsemen, lay waste to the lands of Europe, Asia and parts of Africa.

 

She saw them spread War, Plagues, Religious submission, and Death upon the people and upon the land. 

 

Those times were truly the dark ages and much worse than the historic legends described.

 

But she also saw the Horsemen fall. Defeated one by one, by two unlikely hero’s.

 

One man and one woman entwined by a bond woven by God, which was so bright it made even the angels jealous.

 

Despite being centuries old, this was the first time she had known of these Champions.

 

And they intrigued her.

 

Even after the War ended, Katrina watched them, from a distance, and, she, who had never known love, never experienced even the affection of a parent, grew to understand what “love” was by the Witnesses’ actions towards one another.

 

She watched them live after the War, in relative obscurity, create a family, and sire at least one more generation before they died.

 

She watched as the male Witness grieved so thoroughly for his beloved wife that the moon did not even fully wane before his heart stopped beating and he joined her in eternal slumber.

 

When they both passed from this world, she cried for them.

 

And for herself…

 

Because, until they were gone, she did not realize that she was living vicariously through them.

 

She felt content because they were together.

 

She was happy because they were happy.

 

She felt loved because they loved each other so completely.

 

But when they died, she became conscious that her own emotions were a lie.

 

And she realized that she wanted to love someone for herself and _be_ _loved_ with the same amount of glorious adoration the Witnesses devoted to one another.

 

The ache of this understanding, desire and loneliness was a chiasm of unrelenting pain.

 

So she studied the origins of the Witnesses and sought to find them again.

 

She held no true expectation to find such love for herself—being a demon’s spawn— but she hoped that she could recapture that long ago obtained peace through Scrying them once again and basking in the brilliant light of their love.

 

In her research, Katrina learned that when Evil gained enough power to raise the Four Horseman, the Witnesses will be born, and against all odds, the two will find each other, combine their strengths and fight the enemy.

 

Katrina also learned that one Witness will be born from the line of the Former, and the Other’s path will have a familial connection, though not by blood. The two will always ultimately connect.

 

For they are eternally connected.

 

So Katrina had stayed with the line of Crane, and from a distance she used her magic and influence to guide them and weaved spells to protect them and elevate their caste standing.

 

When Ichabod was born, Katrina had already known 4 generations of his family, and was willing to be the family’s guardian for many generations more to ensure that the future Witness was protected.

 

 Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, she would have to wait no longer, for she could see the Light of the Witness in the babes’ aura.

 

It actually came as a surprise, for she and her coven were steadfast in their protection of this world and she knew that True Evil had no foothold in this realm, yet.

 

Nonetheless, there was no doubt Ichabod was a Witness for his Light grew brighter as he aged.

 

In her eyes, his brilliance rivaled his Holy ancestors. His intelligence was unparalleled. He was not humble, or quiet, and often times grumpy but he was, still gracious, and kind. What is more, he was progressive in his thinking and his opinions, in regards to a woman’s place, the rights of other races and social classes.

 

He was a man ahead of his time, so honorable and noble.

 

Katrina enjoyed observing him through her Scrying, and with every day she watched him, she had wished to know him personally.

 

But it was forbidden.

 

Her coven reminded her— over and over— that she was a watcher, a witch and a half-demon, and he was God’s Chosen. 

 

His Light was not hers to covet.

 

She had no place in his life beyond that of a protectress.

 

Her role was to merely to ensure his survival for the upcoming War… Their survival. Both of the Witnesses.

 

She was not to interfere beyond that.

 

To do so would change the balance of everything.

 

Therefore, and because it was the only thing Katrina was allowed to do, she secretly assisted Ichabod in any endeavor he chose to pursue, from a distance of course. 

 

When he decided to go to the Colonies, she pleaded with her coven’s leader, to be allowed to follow him, and to protect him from the evil which would be attracted to his Light.

 

She pointedly ignored any other personal reasons why she could not bear to be left behind.

 

When the coven leader approved her journey, and arranged for her not only to join another Sisterhood, but also lead it, she felt relieved. 

 

No longer would she be oppressed and constrained by the watchful, knowing eyes that understood—even more than she understood— the root of her obsession with Ichabod.  Now, she was a Coven Leader and had the authority to watch him, as closely as she pleased.

 

And no-one would be allowed to question her intentions without penalty.

 

She was free from a prison she did not even realize she was in.

 

However, soon after she arrived, Katrina found herself in the middle of another war. A war for Independence, and though she had no care for this Revolution, she knew that it was important to Ichabod, so she played her part because it allowed her to be closer to him, even though her presence was still at a distance.

 

When the war started to overlap with the _War_ and the generals and leaders of this fledgling country started begging her coven for assistance against unknown evils, Katrina saw her chance to use reciprocity.

 

Her American Coven was much larger than the one in England. It was so large in fact, they had their own parish and governing representative.  However, the Colonies were not known for their tolerance of witchcraft, so those in her coven disguised themselves as those on the very opposite end of the Holy spectrum and presented themselves as Quakers.

 

It was beneficial that most people did not know enough about Quakers, because they were an extremely private lot, to discern the coven’s lie. However, all the important players in the Revolutionary War—except Ichabod Crane— knew they were witches and warlocks and not the religious fundamentalist they pretended to be. They only allowed the coven to remain openly hidden because they needed their power, knowledge and talents.

 

Unfortunately, the revolutionists not only needed her supernatural assistance, they also needed their financial support, for war was an expensive endeavor. It wasn’t threatened but it was understood that it was in Katrina’s coven’s best interest to help them find a benefactor since she also needed them to protect her coven from the dangers of true religious castigation.

 

In her indagation, she found lord Abraham van Brunt.

 

It was only by chance that she met the young lord van Brunt. She was not looking for him, specifically, when she had sought conference with her follower Lachlan Fredricks.

 

Lachlan was a powerful warlock and he had influential connections within the Colonies, which she wanted to use for, not only the revolutionist but also Crane’s benefit.   However, at the time, Abraham was not Crane’s friend. He was not even an associate of his.  He was just a young and unfathomably wealthy loyalist, in love with a freed slave, unknowingly courting her in the home of a powerful warlock and even more unfortunately, caught the attention of the Head Witch.

 

When Abraham met Katrina for the first time, he was introduced, by their host, merely as a profitable and important business associate of Lachlan. The blond man felt no affection for the beautiful witch or even a desire to continue to converse with her, which he made obvious in their exchange. He was not at the Manor to entertain Lachlan’s friends. He wanted to get back to Grace, his wife, and the main reason he held so many business dealings with Fredricks.

 

So, needless to say, he and Katrina did not have a favorable first meeting.

 

Grace and Abraham were star-crossed lovers and had been in a relationship for many years. They even, when they were much younger, conceived a child together, a son named Isaac, who like Grace, lived in Fredricks Manor.

 

Abraham wanted to be with his family but they were unfairly kept apart because of the very real and legal bounty his parents put on Grace’s head.

 

Grace was not always free. She was once a Van Brunt house slave who had caught the eye and gained the loyal affections of the Van Brunt heir. Her freedom came later and only after she became pregnant and Abraham decided that he did _not_ want _his_ child to be born a slave.

 

So they ran away.

 

It was unbelievable for all who knew him. For Abraham, who was so haughty and spoiled, he called the Palace of Versailles quaint, was willing to leave a life of luxury and live the life of a pauper and fugitive, in order to remain by the side of the woman he loved and ensure his son did not live a life of servitude. 

 

Unfortunately, he had no right to emancipate Grace, for she was not _his_ property but his parents.

 

Therefore, the Van Brunt’s believed that Grace purposefully seduced him to gain her freedom and to turn Abraham against them and all they believed in.

 

So they hated her and they promised to bring her back into captivity so they could rightfully punish her.

 

They spared no expense to find her and vowed to leave no stone unturned until they had her.

 

Because of their public opposition to Abraham’s union with Grace, it was not long before Abraham ran out of allies to house them, because no one wanted the Van Brunt’s as an enemy.

 

It was only fate that led them to Fredricks’ Manor, and the only place in all the colonies Grace was safe from his parents. It was as if there was some kind of magical barrier, which kept them hidden from the world that wanted to harm her.

 

Abraham stayed at the Manor, with Grace, for two years—working as a cook— hoping his parents would give up but their pursuit for them only got worse. However, it wasn’t until his son asked him about the “outside world” that he realized they could not live trapped, and afraid, like this forever and he spoke to his wife about going back and talking sense into his parents.

 

He needed to convince them to stop this search for her.

 

Grace agreed, as women of that time always did, and when she said good-bye to him that next morning, she never really believed she would ever see him again.

 

But he came back.

 

Not frequently but consistently. 

 

And though he was not able to cool their rage for her, Abraham was able to convince his parents to free his son, despite the fact that they still refused Isaac his name of Van Brunt.

 

But it was a start.

 

He was also given governance over the family properties and business in the Americas, so he was able to send Grace money and create many different types of successful business partnerships with Lachlan who helped them, and still helped them by protecting, his wife, Grace, and their son Isaac.

 

Business was also Abraham’s legitimate reason to visit his family without drawing the suspicion of his parents, for they, still, could not discover where Grace was located.

 

Unfortunately, for the young lord, it was during one of his visits to his wife that he gained the attention of Katrina.

 

As a powerful witch, it was easy to secretly… adjust his loyalties, with subtle spells and mind controlling potions, and since she disliked him from their first meeting, influencing him to her whims was no burden on the heart.

 

At first, she only concerned herself with ensuring that he rejected his loyalty to the crown and became a Revolutionist. Washington needed his money and she needed Washington to protect the secret of her coven.

 

She did not predict how immersed he would become in fighting for America’s freedom. It was almost as if he were not only fighting for America but for himself, and his own independence. 

 

Though, truthfully, Katrina did not care about Abraham’s personal passion, for she did not like him.

 

She only needed him.

 

However, she was also not expecting for Abraham and Ichabod to become bosom friends.  Though really, she should have, since they were both spies and fought secret battles as brothers-in-arms.

 

Still, the fact that they were almost inseparable— except when Abraham visited Lachlan for business—was a fortuitous surprise.

 

Their connection gave her an idea and when Franklin came to her asking for a favor, she used that to her advantage and asked for one as well. She forced him to arrange a betrothal concordat to Ichabod’s best friend, Abraham van Brunt.

 

Though, in truth, she wanted to name Crane as her true bargain, but she knew that as a Witness he was destined for another, and she respected that.

 

It did not take as much convincing, as she would have thought. For some reason the elder lord and lady van Brunt seemed to jump at the chance to bind their son in matrimony to her. 

 

On the other hand, Abraham refused.

 

He adamantly refused.

 

He even claimed that he would welcome disinheritment before he sat idly by and allowed his parents to force him into an unwanted, and by God unlawful marriage.

 

His persistent refusal of her, made her wonder if Abraham was a homosexual.

 

She had never seen him trying to court a woman of society, even though many tried to desperately to gain his attention.

 

 And he _did_ serve under Baron von Stueben.

 

She wondered if she should warn her follower Lachlan that Abraham visited so much, not because of business, but because he probably had intimate affections for him.

 

With this belief, Katrina felt no culpability for using her power of her influence to turn his affections toward her. It was surprisingly difficult, in comparison to changing his political affiliations, but she was able to use the love he already held within him and turn its focus on her.

 

However, she did not expect the raw intensity of it.

 

His adoration was frightfully pure and steadfast.

 

It was also deadly.

 

But she was not afraid.

Because Abraham was so vocal about not marrying her, she had to make his change of heart more believable, so she had General Washington, a man Ichabod greatly admired, write a letter of recommendation for her. She also used her powers to make his tantrum a distant memory for those he protested to.   

 

Now, people only spoke about how much he loved her and the grand preparations of their up-coming wedding.

 

So, as Abraham’s fiancée, Katrina was able to leave the shadows and stand in the reflection of Ichabod’s Light. She was also able to force people like Jefferson, Washington, and Franklin to raise Crane’s social station, military rank and proffer coveted apprenticeships.

 

 Katrina took great satisfaction in being able to secretly help the Witness prepare for his prophecy and an even greater satisfaction at being able to talk to Ichabod and carve a place in the good graces of his opinion.

 

She found that his favor was easy to cultivate, since she had known him since his birth. She knew what he favored, in not just opinion but in personality and therefore she knew how to keep his goodwill.

 

It was perfect, and she believed herself to be content.

 

However, it was not until Ichabod’s father arranged his betrothal to another, which was not the other Witness, and he did not protest it—for as a young lord, arranged marriages were expected— did an already emergent desire take hold and Katrina started designing new and more selfish plans involving Ichabod and herself.

 

She no longer wanted Ichabod to simply favor her, in pious friendship. She wanted him to love her because she was in love with him.

 

Had always been… since the first time she saw his Light.

 

So Katrina decided that if Ichabod was to be married to another, who was not the Other Witness, then it would be her.

 

For no-one else deserved him more than she did.

 

Seducing him was a bit of a challenge.

 

He was an honorable man and a true friend to Abraham.

 

But she understood her womanly advantages, and he was easy to manipulate because, as a man, part of him wanted to be manipulated, by her.

 

What is more, he did not feel attracted to his given betrothed and he was trying to understand why.

 

She was an heiress, lovely, cultured and high in social station. She was a true lady of her time.

 

But Katrina knew that his fiancée was also insipid, submissive and barely educated, as most women were, and therefore, not what Crane wanted in a wife.

 

He wanted passion.

 

He wanted to have intelligent conversations.

 

He wanted a wife with an _opinion_.

 

Katrina knew what he admired and, in his eyes, she fashioned herself to be that person.

 

She encouraged his fascination with her as she played the role of the filial daughter, forced into an undesired marriage, to a man who could not love her because he did not know her as a person.

 

Unlike Crane.

 

Who seemed to know exactly what she needed and…deserved.

 

She expertly played the victim so that he could desire to be her hero.

 

Unbidden, Katrina’s memories left her courtship with her husband, and she once again remembered her departure from purgatory.

 

She knew the two Witnesses would come together, and she knew that only two would be able to leave. So as she informed them of the unfortunate stipulation for her departure—a soul for a soul— she hurried to assure them that she would come right back after she finished her tasks.

 

In truth, she had no plans to return to the prison, which had trapped her for the past 200 years.

 

She was also sure that she could convince Ichabod to forgive her this deception, for she was his wife and a powerful witch who could assist him in this War.

 

She already had plans on how she would convince him that she could be _his_ witness, even if she was not God’s… _if_ he would only let her. 

 

She then looked toward Miss Mills, with wide innocent eyes, hoping she would take the bait.

 

And she did.

 

However, Katrina was not expecting the fight, which ensued.

 

Or the fact that Ichabod would desperately try to convince his Bond-mate to allow himself to be the sacrifice.

 

As if it were more important for Miss Mills to stay out of harm, then it was for them, after 200 years of waiting, to be reunited.

 

Katrina remembers standing there, shocked, as the two Witnesses volleyed there declarations of _what must be done_ back and forth.

 

Then it ceased being about her completely when Miss Mills proclaimed that she wanted to confront Moloch, thus forcing her husband to reluctantly back down by the fierceness of Miss Mills’ determination.

 

She could tell that the very thought of leaving Miss Mills, broke him more deeply than knowing that she, herself, had suffered that realm for two centuries.

 

The very thought of that scorned her, and she acted out jealously and turned their trust against them, and forced Abigail Mills to break the rules of Purgatory and accept an item from a damned soul.

 

“For your protection…” Katrina claimed, as she put the necklace around Abbie’s throat.

 

It was a noose, but neither Witness knew that.

 

But Katrina felt not even a tremor of regret for what she did, when her husband, unashamedly, pulled that other woman into so intimate an embrace and promised that as long as he was breathing, he would come back for her.

 

Not…

 

We will find a way to get you out.

 

He said that he, alone, would come back, into Hell, for her.

 

No, Katrina did not regret leaving Abigail Mills there at all.

 

Though she had no idea that her victory, over the other woman, would be so short lived.

 

Katrina sighed as sat up straighter, even though she wanted to slump in an undignified manner. She honestly believed it better when Ichabod knew nothing of being a Witness.

 

Before he felt the virtuous right to embrace and pledge fidelity to another woman… in her presence.

 

She shifted her attention to the two Horsemen and realized they were still arguing about their next strategy.

 

 

Knowing that she had only a little time left alone, she focused on the contents in her cup.

 

Scrying was actually very useful when seeking to observe discreetly and she was utilizing this technique to call upon the visage of her husband as she had everyday, since she commanded him to leave her here.

 

However, now she thinks she has made a calculated error.

 

Ichabod told her—promised her— that she would always have his heart, but as she watches him interact with Miss Abigail Mills, she is starting to doubt the eternal strength of his fidelity.

 

To her.

 

However, his bond to Abigail Mills seemed to bind them more fiercely together everyday.

 

Unbidden, she remembers their embrace, his promise that he made good on, and Abraham’s warning that Ichabod had moved on.

 

She returns her gaze, to the cup, to watch her husband.

 

He is with _her_ again.

 

And Katrina seethes as she watches Ichabod follow the diminutive detective around like a…like a fool.

 

He was _touching_ her again.

 

And her fury at the sight makes the tea boil in her hands.

 

It is _improper_ for him to touch her with such familiarity.  

 

She silently rages.

 

Miss Mills is not his wife, nor blood relation.

 

But he continues to _touch_ her and he does it _often._

 

A hand on the elbow to gain her attention

 

A hand on her lower back to steer her direction

 

A hand on her stomach to stop her stride

 

An unconscious caress along the arm when they are standing to closely

 

A hand clasp

 

The sharing of food, and drinking out of the same cup.

 

And the hugs.

 

Katrina takes a shuddering breathe to quell the darkness inside her as he watches him stand behind Miss Mills and lean over, practically pressing against her, to look at some sort of… not book.

 

The sight brings true tears to her eyes for Ichabod is not of this time, nor is he trying to fully acclimate, so why is he committing this indecency?

 

Why is he, one of propriety, continuing to take such liberties with this woman, who is not his wife?

 

But it is not only the physical interactions that burns Katrina

 

It is the fact that Ichabod is so in-tuned with Miss Mills that he can gage the level of her distress, before she even brings it up.

 

She detests that he can have an accurate and heartfelt conversation with Miss Mills, without her uttering one word.

 

She abhors that Miss Mills can stop his verbal tirades with a single call of his name and make him doubt the foundations of his beliefs with a simple look.

 

What is more, when Ichabod looks at the lieutenant… no one else exists.

 

Katrina saw it in Purgatory and once again when they failed to rescue her from Abraham.

 

Ichabod is in love with Miss Abigail Mills.

 

And it is only his duty as a husband, which keeps him faithful.

 

For now.

 

But as Abraham reminded, Ichabod will pursue his heart’s desire.

 

And Miss Mills is his destiny.

 

The one he was intended for.

 

The one he was born to love.

 

It is for this reason, Katrina _hates_ Abigail Mills.

 

It is also for this reason she was caught unaware in her scrying, by both Abraham and Jeremy.

 

Peering over her shoulder, similar to his father’s actions, moments earlier, he gazed into the cup and saw the visage of the two Witnesses and commented with false amusement. ‘They look good together, don’t they, mother? So bright and lovely.” 

 

Shocked, Katrina knocked over her cup and the scalding liquid inside. “I know not what you’re talking about!” She denied.

 

“I speak about the Witnesses I saw scried in your tea.” He admitted honestly, while staring directly into her eyes, then after a moment, he looked to the side and softly pondered in a voice loud enough for both to hear. “I wonder if I should start calling her step-mother? I wonder if she would let me?”

 

“Jeremy!” Katrina shrieked, betrayed.

 

He ignored her. “She was always kind to me… at least before… and father seems so smitten. It’s really only a matter of time, you know… before they stop fighting their bond.”

 

He smiled at her as she fought back tears.

 

Real tears.

 

And they weren’t pretty.

 

 

 “You should have seen him, mother,” He glared at her as he said her maternal title derisively,  “proclaiming to all that he and Abbie have no one but each other and all that matters is that _they’re_ together.” He laughed cruelly. “It was very romantic. Though I don’t appreciate being a _nobody_ in his eyes. But at least I’m not alone, right? _You’re_ there with me _, a nobody to him too_.”

 

“Jeremy stop!” She cried out. She didn’t need him to tell her this, she had seen it herself with her scrying.

 

But he didn’t stop, he continued vengefully. “Abbie reminds me of my other mother. I could even call her my _real_ mother since she was _the one who was actually there for me_ …until…” He gave a glazed far away look then shook his head and looked at Abraham with a look of pity. “She was a good woman... She had no obligation to try to raise me but she did it without compliant.” He then looked at Katrina with apathetic affection and then looked toward the heavens and continued with exaggerated wistfulness. “She was a true embodiment of her name….which was Grace, like the lieutenant’s real first name.”

 

He touched the table and an image of both women appeared in the spilled tea and he gave his attention to the Horseman of Death. “They sort of look a like don’t they?”

 

He left before the man replied, but that mattered not because Abraham never stopped looking at the image of the original Grace.

 

 The long forgotten and remembered face of his wife and True Love.

 

Katrina never noticed that Jeremy broke her spell on Abraham because all she could see was her son walking away from her.

 

All she could hear was her son calling Miss Mills _, mother._

 

 “Jeremy!” she called as she ran after him, but he did not slow down.

 

Instead, he warned her. “I told you…that if you continued to try to make the Horseman of Death question his loyalties, it will kill you.”

 

“My son, please listen to me!” She pleaded as she allowed her self to cry prettily.

 

Henry did stop then, and he turned around and smiled, “Good-bye, mother” before he disappeared.

 

Katrina stared at the empty space for a long minute, hoping he would return but when she finally gave up and turned around she noticed that Abraham

 

No…

 

The Horsemen of Death, for he had no head upon his shoulders, was waiting for her.

 

Axe in hand

 

And full of righteous fury.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The end

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

A.N.   Okay… I know Katrina won’t meet her end like this. After all, this is just fan fiction.

 

But I had to write this because so many things about her bother me. So I had to get as many of them out as possible.

 

My main concern with Katrina is that I think she is evil. Not like this fic. In this fic she is evil because she is selfish.

 

But I think she is REALLY evil in canon.

 

I think, because the writers are always pushing her virtue on us and forcing us to accept that she is powerful even though we have seen nothing of the sort, in either respects, that she is going to betray them big time, probably after Ichabod chooses Abbie over one of them, probably Henry and she is going to feel justified in her descent into darkness. Henry’s probably going to fake is death, anyway, or allow himself to die knowing that purgatory is only a temporary residence if you can find a sucker to take your place (Capt. Irving,  you shouldn’t have signed that contract, sir) But Katrina won’t know, and feel like Ichabod betrayed her and their son and then take up a place on a Horse. Probably War. Cause Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and Henry, who has the name of a King, is probably really conquest.

 

I don’t know, I actually just thought of that as I wrote this last part. But if it does happen I hope it doesn’t become another season of “we need to save Katrina”

 

Okay... Let me know if you like this. PLEEEEEEASSSSE!!!! (gives doe eyes)

 

I know it was long.

 

 

Hugs

 

Babychan


End file.
